


This Moment

by artstaria



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Headcanon names: Maxie Aarden and Archie Mortimer, M/M, Present Tense, takes place after the events of the games, they are super married, this is domestic as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artstaria/pseuds/artstaria
Summary: Maxie Aarden-Mortimer never wakes up early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for my other hardenshipping fic.

Maxie Aarden-Mortimer never wakes up early. He’s not a morning person and never has been. It’s much more likely to see him up and about at three in the morning than at seven, and that has always been one of his biggest weaknesses. Today, however, he finds himself unable to sleep, the light coming through the curtains too bright and his back too stiff.   

His hair is sticking up at odd angles because he fell asleep while it was still damp after he showered. He's got bags under his eyes, but that's a thing he could never really fix, and he's squinting as he glances out the window because he's as blind as a zubat without his glasses. The shirt he's wearing is at least two sizes too big, and it absolutely belongs to Archie. He can’t help but to look down at it with a fond smile.

It's not often that he wakes up before Archie, but today the man is still snoring softly next to him -- though with his earplugs in, Maxie hardly notices. However, he does notice the unopened box of nasal breathing strips that he'd bought for him a week or two before sitting on the dresser, and he makes a mental note to remind Archie about them when he wakes up.

He takes a moment to stretch and put his glasses on before standing, walking out of the room as quietly as he can. He’s hardly in the kitchen when he hears a very excited yap and the tip-tapping of little paws across tile floor. As he bends over to pick up the Fennekin circling his feet, he hears a bark from the dining room, and soon a Mightyena bounds in, very excited to see her owner, and ready to be let outside. Maxie sets down the Pokemon in his arms and walks over to the back door to let them both out.

Maxie was never the type of man to want a house with a big yard like he has now, but he has to admit, he’s grown to love it. The area is fenced in, giving the dogs a place to run around freely without fear of them running away, and Maxie has even taken up gardening. He has a little flowerbed by the house that’s just beginning to see blooms. Archie insisted that they have a pond, and if someone were to go fishing -- which Archie would never allow -- they’d find all sorts of pokemon. Mainly Goldeen.

He’s so captivated by the view outside that he doesn’t even notice that Archie is awake until there’s strong arms wrapping around his middle. He jumps a bit and turns his head slightly to see Archie’s now apologetic face. 

“Did I scare ya’? Sorry, babe.”

Maxie shakes his head. “No, don’t worry about it. I’m quite alright.”

Archie is about to respond when a furry body pushes past him, followed by a smaller one scampering over his feet. Maxie just laughs, leaning up to press a small kiss to Archie’s cheek before walking towards the fridge. 

“What should I make for breakfast, do you think?”

Archie thinks for a moment. “Uhh… Pancakes?”

Maxie shakes his head, fluffy red hair bobbing about. “If I were to make something like that, it would be waffles. They’re much better.”

Without missing a beat, Archie laughs. “You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause they remind you of little mountains and valleys.”

Maxie stays quiet.

“I’m right, ain’t I?” The look on Archie’s face is smug, and he looks almost like a contest Pokemon, waiting for a prize.

Maxie can’t help but to give a little smile as he begins to sort through the cabinets. “Oh, shush. So, you wanted pancakes, right?”

“ _ Ohhhhh _ , I see! Giving in because you know you can’t win this, pretty boy?”

Flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar are set down on the counter. Maxie rifles through the fridge to find the wet ingredients, pulling out milk and eggs as he asks “Do you mind getting out two bowls? One bigger than the other, please.” A complete change in subject.

Cooking was difficult when you let your Pokemon walk around freely. Archie was usually the first one to give into a pair of shiny eyes staring up at him, begging for whatever it was that they were eating. Today, Maxie is thankful that everything is still just ingredients. He can already feel the cute stares at the back of his head, dogs begging for scraps.

The bowls that Maxie needs are set down on the counter next to him, and he smiles in thanks. Archie leans over said counter, arms rested on the flat surface to support him. Maxie looks down at him, a brow raised, and the man winks. Maxie rolls his eyes. 

“What? I like watchin’ you cook. It’s nice!” Archie defends himself as Maxie scoffs.

“Do you like watching me cook, or do you just like watching  _ me _ ?”

Archie doesn’t even deny it. “A bit o’ both, I’d say. Mainly that second one.” 

Maxie thinks of no way to respond to that, so he stays quiet. He focuses on getting the batter mixed, growing hungrier every passing moment. Of course, he could grab something small to eat as he works -- there is plenty of fruit in the kitchen, Archie made sure of it -- but he decides against it. 

Archie yawns, causing Maxie to have to stifle a yawn of his own. The larger man notices this, and suddenly notices something is off.

“You got up early,” Archie points out, an implied question that Maxie understands.  _ Why? _

“I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you when I left?”

Archie doesn’t say anything right away, but Maxie can see him shake his head out of the corner of his eye. “Nah, my alarm went off. You know, the loud one you always manage to sleep through?”

The redhead grins. “It’s the earplugs, you know that. I’d wake up to every little thing without them.” 

“Mhm,” Archie agrees. 

Maxie is about to respond, but as he stares down at his bowl of now completed batter, he realizes something. “Ah, I never got the waffle iron. Do you mind grabbing it?”

“No, ‘course not. Is that in the garage?”

“I believe so.”

Archie stands up straight, stretching quickly before walking out of the kitchen. Maxie is alone then; even the dogs off playing in the other room. It’s quiet now, and he can hear the sound of Pidgey and Spearow outside the window. He decides not to focus on it too much, before the pleasant sound becomes something intolerable. 

A few seconds later, Archie comes back into the room, waffle iron in hand. “I’ll rinse this off real quick, so it ain’t dusty or anythin’.”

“Thank you, Archie.” 

The rest of the morning passes in a blur. Breakfast is finished, and soon the pair are sitting at the table and eating. Archie caves and passes some food to the dogs, only to be scolded by Maxie a few moments later. When they finish eating, Archie tries to take over with the cleaning, but Maxie insists on helping. They tidy up together, before deciding that watching a movie or two would be a great way to spend their day off.

It’s all so average, but as Maxie remembers everything they’ve been through together; all the fighting, all the danger, he sighs. As he’s sitting there on the couch, his head on Archie’s shoulder and looking down at the gold band on his finger, he can’t help but smile, knowing he would never give this moment up. Not for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Their Fennekin is named Sugar Pumpkin Sprinklepants


End file.
